OBLIVIATE
by Catalfarone
Summary: My instagram account is @perksofbeingapotterhead if you guys know me. I have previously published THIS SAME EXACT STORY ON ANOTHER ACCOUNT. The account name is @perksofbeingawealsey. The reason I used this account is because I forgot the password to my Weasley one. @perksofbeingaweasley insatgram has NOTHING to do with these stories or accounts.
1. Chapter 1

Hermoine and Ronald Weasley. It always sounded good to her. Not to Ron though...at least she looked at it that way. Ron saw her as nothing more than a good friend. Ron, Harry, and Hermonie were the best of friends, they had known each other for 6 years now. They all met on the train to Hogwarts, the school of witchcraft and wizardry.

They were all best friends from the start, and Hermoine liked him from the start as well. But she had to keep it inside her for 6 years. 6 years! Ron liked a stuck up girl named Lavender Brown. Lavender always has hated Hermonie. She never did anything wrong to Lavender, but Lavender had a feeling that Hermonie liked Ron. That ticked Lavender off, because Ron and her were just...meant...to be.

They had all had a great start of the year, considering they were only about a half an hour into it...but Hermonie was going to make this year count. She knew that 6 years was long enough to wait for someone she loved...at least, she thought she loved. Hermonie never liked a person for this long, and never knew what love actually felt like. Sometimes she hated Ron, because of his stupidity and ignorance. But those little things seemed to slip from her mind after they would apologize. This year, was going to be different. Hermonie was absolutely determined.

Ron was just as happy to see Harry and Hermonie as he would any other beginning of the year.

"Harry! 'Monie!" Ron noticed them already sitting in the Great Hall.

"Ronald!" Hermonie ran to hug him. Harry stood behind them both, waiting for his turn to say hello to Ron.

"Ahem." Harry waved his arms so Ron would see him.

"Harry! Don't think I didn't see you there! This one is just madly in love with me!" Ron playfully pushed Hermonie's arm. Hermonie just stood there, watching Harry and Ron reunite after the "long" summer, as they were saying. They went back to the Gryffindoor table and sat down for Dumbledore's yearly announcement.

Something caught Hermonie's eye. Draco. Draco Malfoy. Hermonie never noticed Draco before. He was always so mean to Hermonie, Ron, and Harry, even Ginny-Ron's little sister-when she was with them. As Dumbledore began to talk, Malfoy saw Hermonie starting at him. He usually didnt mind, he loved the attention. But the fact that she was a mud-blood, caught him off guard, they both knew very well that Draco's father despised mud-bloods, and forbid Draco from ever talking to one...if he ever had any relations with her or any mud-blood for that matter, his parents would disown him.

"What's she looking at?" A familiar boys voice came from Draco's side. It was Blaise Zabini. Draco's best friend.

"Beats me. But she better stop." Draco whispered back, still watching Dumbledore.  
After Dumbledore finished, the feast began, and everyone dug in. Everyone except Draco. He sat there, straight up, and watched-disgustingly-as Crabbe and Goyle filled their mouths with food.

"You two are pigs, you are." Draco hissed, with a disgusted look on his face. Crabbe and Goyle were Draco's little followers, they did everything that Draco did.

"Really! You two DISGUST me." Blaise said scarcastily. His mouth was filled also, and he was yelling with chewed up food flying everywhere.

"Lost my appetite...I'm heading back to Slytherin..." Draco pushed his plate away and walked out of the Great Hall.

Back at the Gryffindoor table, Ron was being just as disgusting with the food as Crabbe and Goyle.

"You disgust me Ron." Ginny pointed out.

"Thanks. Get in line with the rest of the people who are waiting for me to care." Ron shot her a smirk. She grunted and kept eating. Then, Fred and George, who were Ron and Ginny's older twin brothers, sat down and began to eat with them.

"Hey Hermonie. We saw you sneeking a peek at over there." George whispered. "Yeah, he was looking back at you..." Fred continued.

"What's going on with that?" George finished.

"Don't you two think it's just a tad early in the year to start getting it to trouble?" Hermonie half smiled, a little evil was in her eye.

"Not a chance." They said at the same time. Hermonie chuckled at them and continued to eat.

After dinner, everyone was led upstairs back to their common rooms. The place was filled with first years running around getting a feel to the place.  
"Was I that annoying during first year?" Ginny asked, a little worried. Hermonie laughed.

"Not even a little!" Hermione wrapped her arms around her best friend. Ginny let her breath out in relief.

"Who's up for a game of wizards chess?" Harry shouted.

"I'll get my set!" Ron yelled, already running up the stairs to get his wizards chess set. He came back down 5 minutes later saying he couldn't find it. Fred and George chuckled as they pointed to the ceiling.

"Bloody worst brothers you two are!" Ron shoved them. They had used a spell to glue Ron's set to the ceiling.

Ron turned to Hermonie for help. She groaned and pulled out her wand. With swish, flick, and a couple weird words Ron had heard during Charms with Professor Flitwick, the box dropped on the couch.

"Ronald. Your lucky that you've got Hermonie," Fred said, staring at the chess set still.

"Or else, half your stuff would be stuck to the ceiling from two years ago." George finished Fred's sentence. Everyone laughed but Ron, who was still staring at his brothers in rage. Hermonie and Ginny went over and sat down in front of the fire to relax after Fred and George's first prank of the year. They then began to bet on if the next one was also going to be pulled on Ron. Hermonie had her money on one of the teachers being the next target.

Hermonie spent that night thinking about Ron and how she was gonna change what he thought about her.


	2. Chapter 2

"Draco. What the bloody hell is wrong with you." Blaise walked into the common room after dinner had finished. He came in not at the same time as everyone else...Blaise liked to be "fashionably" late.

"Nothing. Piss off Zabini." Draco snapped back. Blaise jerked his head back with surprise in his friends mean tone. Then came the most annoying, stuck up, bitchy, revenge looking, piece of crap girl in Slytherin.

"Pansy!" Blaise turned around quickly, surprised.

"Zabini." She used a bossy tone. Her name was Pansy. Pansy Parkinson. She was absolutely in love with Draco, she had no other friends but him. Not even Draco's friends liked her, she was rude to them, so she was rude back. Blaise would always tell Draco that she was to clingy. Pansy knew that Blaise and the others don't like her, so she would go out of her way just to be around them and annoy them until they yelled back at her to "piss off!"

"Draco, I know somethings wrong...your never this mad, what the bloody hell is up?" Blaise tried to get it out once more.

"I said nothing! Now get out!" Draco yelled once more. Determined to get his friend to believe his lies. There was something, not wrong, but something that felt weird. Why had Hermonie looked at him? It was a stupid thing to worry or feel weird about, but he was a Malfoy. He wasn't going to let a filthy mud-blood ruin his first day back at Hogwarts by worrying to much. Even though he didn't want to be at Hogwarts to begin with. "What a pathetic excuse for a school." He muttered to himself.

Draco woke up the next day and jumped up from his bed to rush down to the Great Hall just in time for breakfast. He saw his seat empty next to Blaise and rushed over.

"Hey mate, where've you been?" Blaise whispered as Dumbledore wished everyone a good first day.

"Just woke up late...why didn't you wake me up?" Draco whispered back. Blaise didn't answer right away. "Blaise!" He whisper yelled. Blaise got lucky because the food appeared and he dug in right away so he wouldn't gave to answer Draco.

Hermonie ran in just as late, if not, later. She saw an empty seat next to Ginny and plopped herself in the chair and rested her head in her hands. She clearly didn't want to be disturbed. But needless to what she wanted, Ron started blabbing questions Hermonie didn't have time for. "What the bloody hell do you want Ron?!" Hermonie couldn't stand it anymore. Ron, as well as everyone else was taken aback by her tone.

"Someone didn't get enough sleep." Ron said under his breath. Hermonie realized what she had done, and was only setting back her chases with Ron. Her eyes widened and she put her entire face into both her hands.

"Ron I'm so sorry. I just, didn't get any sleep last night." Hermonie extended her hand and rested it on his shoulder. Her eyes were filled with sorrow because she never meant to scream at Ron and make him upset. He laughed at her a little bit. She was so desperate to get his apology...he didn't really want to wonder why.

"Man Hermonie! It's okay, just get more sleep next time." He gave her a crooked smile and a small laugh. She smiled back and continued eating.

"Man these pancakes are so good!" Harry exclaimed while putting more onto his plate. Everyone laughed because they all thought that Harry was starting to look a little like Ron, shoving all that food into his mouth and telling everyone how good it was. Sometimes when the food was really good, the word "Devine" would come up and that made everyone laugh their heads off. Ron's use of the word was just to much for anyone to handle.

After breakfast everyone went to their first class of the year. Nobody was looking forward to it except for Hermonie of course. The first day of school was always the best day! A brand new year to learn as much spells as she can, and try to memorize and ace Snape's potions class. Hermonie had only 3 classes without Draco...and some classes, she knew nobody in the class EXCEPT Draco. She also had a few classes with Ron, Harry, and Ginny all together. She trotted off to her first class, witch was charms with Professor Flitwick. Charms was her favorite class. All the memories from first year come flooding back, she was the first person in her class to do the Wingardium Leviosa spell.

As she entered the class, the only other person there was Draco. He was sitting with his hands folded on his books, and his hair was a little messy, as are his clothes. It looked like he had rushed to get up this morning. As Hermonie closed the door, it made quite a loud noise, or, it wasn't really that loud, but because the class was so quiet, the noise echoed throughout the room, sending shivers through her spine. Draco turned around and gave Hermonie a strange look.

"Stupid mud-blood..." He whispered under his breath. Hermonie gave him a bossy inhale and took her seat behind him. Flitwick turned around to Hermonie and requested that she sat up front, next to Draco. They never had assigned seats before! At least, not that she can remember...

"But Professor!" Hermonie tried to defended herself, but it was useless. It was so clear that Draco was in the most uncomfortable situation and just wanted the class to end. She wanted to talk to Draco...for some reason; she was building up the nerve to ask him something...she just wanted to hear his voice again. "What's going on with me?" She wondered out loud. Draco turned and looked at Hermonie.

"Wanna say something?" He blurted out. He didn't want to be mean, but something told him that he shouldn't let his guard down just yet.

"No! Back off." Hermonie's confidence faded. She went back to reading the book Flitwick had gave them. "Why are you so mean?" She asked under her breath. She hoped it was loud enough for Draco to hear, but it wasn't. The students eventually started pouring in, and Draco told everyone-and that meant EVERYONE-that is wasn't his choice to sit with "Granger."

"...and that is why you always need to-" The students rushing out of class cut off the professor. "Draco! !" Flitwick was a short man, so he hopped off his stack of books and ran to Draco.

"What?" Draco turned around.

"I think that you should consider having a little practice outside of class...I've seated you with miss Granger because I think that she will be a good influence and help you if your stuck. " Draco grunted a fine then walked off to next period. What was that about? First day and the professor already thinks he's not doing very well?! Well, must have been a bad idea to try and fall asleep on his books...the class was bloody boring! What else could he have done?

Hermonie ran to Ginny as they walked to second period. Hermonie was smiling like mad and Ginny was dying to fund out what was going on inside her head. "Spill Hermonie! Spill!" Ginny whisper-yelled. Hermonie's smile disappeared. She didn't know what she was even smiling about. Then Draco walked by and Hermonie took a breath.

"I think I like someone." Hermonie smiled to herself while staring at Draco.

"Is it my brother? Because I have no idea what the bloody hell you see in him!" Ginny was staring at Hermonie, trying to see what she was looking at.

"No, it's not your brother, but I think he's still second on the list..." Hermonie went on.

"Then who?!" Ginny almost made Hermonie drop her books because she was shaking her so bad. Hermonie knew that if she told Ginny that she thought she liked Draco, that Ginny would flip shit.

"Uhhh. That boy there." Hermonie pointed to a random boy from Hufflepuff. Ginny tried to find the boy but couldn't. She shook her head and kept nagging Hermonie to tell the truth. Ginny had been friends with Hermonie for 4 years...she knew when Hermonie was telling the truth or not.

"Tell me now!" Ginny tried one last time. "I'll get it out of you Granger, I will!" Ginny stormed into her class while Hermonie kept walking. Her and Ron were in Snape's potion class together. Ron had ran up behind her and started walking to class together. Hermonie finally had the guts to talk to Ron. "Ronald." She stated. Ron had a puzzled look on his face. She only called him Ronald when she wanted to have a serious conversation.

"Hermonie.." His voice was a little startled.

"I wanna talk about-" Ron had cut her short.

"Look I know where your going with this..." Ron started. He did? He knew what she was going to ask? "I just like you as a friend. As a best friend really, but nothing more than that…" Ron swallowed and began to breath a little uneasy.

"Umm. I wasn't gonna ask you anything regarding that..." Hermonie lied through her teeth. She didn't want to embarrass herself more than she just did. "But thanks for the notice." She joked. They finally walked into class, and they were both relived that they didn't have to walk anymore through the awkwardness.


	3. Chapter 3

The first day back at Hogwarts wasn't exactly a day to remember. Especially not for Pansy. Every time she would look at Draco, he was staring at the Gryffindoor Table! Plus, to make matters worse, he was staring at none other than Hermonie Granger. "What the bloody hell could be so important that you just HAVE to stare over there every second?!" Pansy cried. The whole Slytherin table looked at her and Draco.

"Mind your own bloody business Parkinson!" Draco yelled back. She gave him one last disgusted look and walked out of the Great Hall. Blaise watched as she stormed out of the Hall, with all eyes on her. "What's her problem?" Blaise said. He was just as confused as anyone else.

The rest of the week went by, then the first month of school had already passed. For Hermonie, it took multiple hours in her room with Ginny to finally convince herself that she was over Ron. She really wasn't, but he was not going to open up to her. When Ginny had first walked in on Hermonie crying to herself, she ran down and started barking at Ron like crazy.

"Are you mad Ronald!?" Ginny yelled.  
"What are you talking about?"  
"What am I talking about? What the bloody hell did you say to Hermonie?!"  
"All I said was that I wasn't interested in her like that!"  
"Well, she took it a little to hard!"  
"Well tell her that she can relax!"  
"How can she relax when the guy that she had loved for 5 years says that he doesn't like her back!?" Ginny realized what she just said. She covered her mouth. Everyone that was in the common room went silent.

No one dared to speak.

"Bloody hell Ron. Don't tell me you didn't know." Harry asked.

"Honestly, I didn't." Ron replied, a little ashamed. Ginny yelled once more and ran back up to Hermonie. Everyone in the common room was staring at Ron. "I didn't know alright!" Ron screamed.

"Well everyone else did." A boy in the back commented. Everyone in the room nodded with the boy. Ron snorted and went back to his bed.

"You did WHAT Ginny?" Hermonie's eyes were wide and her mouth was opened with fear.

"I didn't mean to! Ron was just...arrg he's such a arse!" Ginny yelled, just as much in frustration as Ron and Hermonie.

"It doesn't matter, because its over. I'm done with him. It's time to move on anyways." Hermonie walked down stairs to tell everyone. She took a deep breath and yelled out to the world that she was infact, not in love with Ron Weasley anymore. Then George walked out from the crowd and yelled:

"Yup. She moved onto another Weasley! Me!" Everyone laughed, including Hermonie. Then Fred walked out as well and exclaimed:

"George dear, the cold hard truth is that I'm the better looking one, and that's why she's in love with ME! How could she fall for a thing like you?" Fred gestured to all of George. Once again, everyone laughed at their hilarious bickering.

"You guys are to much." Hermonie smiled and hugged them both.

"Nothing's to good for our little Granger! Right Freddie?" George hugged her back. Fred replied yes and hugged her as well. Hermonie walked back up the stairs and bumped into Ron. He looked squirmish.

"It's fine Ron. Really. Ginny over reacted." Hermonie looked him in the eyes. This was the first thing she said to him that wasn't a lie.

"DID NOT." Ginny yelled from the girls bedrooms. Hermoine and Ron burst laughing at Ginny's incompetence.

"You sure Hermonie, because I totally understand if your mad at me..." Ron looked down.

"It's fine Ron." She smiled and hugged him close. He let go and walked back downstairs. Hermonie walked back in the girls bedroom pretty darn happy, which took Ginny off guard.

"Why are you miss smiley all the sudden." Ginny asked, not looking up from her work.

"Why are you miss uhh...frowny?" Hermonie shot back. Ginny slowly looked up and they both burst laughing. "I'm tired of reality, I'm going to bed." Hermonie joked. She then changed into her pajamas, and slipped under the covers, she had never been so tired.

"Night 'Monie." Ginny shut the light.

"Night." Hermonie whispered.

But back in Slytherin, the night had just begun.

A month had passed, and Hermione Granger was becoming more and more attractive towards him. "Blaise. I need to talk to you." Draco grabbed his friend by the arm.

"Go ahead! I'm listening!" Blaise replied, he was a little...not steady. He had had some rum. Draco was disgusted.

"What the hell have you been drinking?" Draco pulled a face.

"Rum! Don't think Snape's keeps just potions in that closet do you?" Blaise began to laugh uncontrollably, all most falling off the chair he was standing on.

"Get down! I need to talk to you!" Draco yanked him down and brought him up to the bedrooms. "Scat!" Draco yelled at some first years that were sitting in their beds. They ran away at once, horrified of Draco and the almost drunk boy behind him. Draco sat Blaise down and told him to concentrate. Luckily, Blaise wasn't that much drunk, so it didn't take that long to get Blaise to stop acting so foolishly.

"What could possibly be so important?" Blaise gave Draco a 'why'd you drag me up here?!' Face.

"I've gone mad." Draco whispered. He was having second thoughts on telling Blaise about Hermonie. "Totally mad."

"Who's the chick?" Blaise winked at Draco, giving him a evil grin. Draco swallowed hard and took a breath, ready to be prepared for the worst.

"Granger." Draco immediately put his hands up to protect his head from any punches Blaise was going to give him. Blaise sat there with his eyes wide, and head jerked forwards. He calmly picked up the pillow behind him, jerked his body forwards, and started hitting Draco's face with it. "Have you gone bloody mad?"

"I've told you! What's wrong with me?" Draco stood up and being pacing the room. "I can't possibly like her! Anyone but her! The one girl we despise! And to make matters worse, she's a mud-blood!"

"Listen, just keep calm. Give it a while, maybe you just think she's...cute." Blaise shivered at the thought of his best friend liking such a, a, disgusting creature. He walked back to the party, leaving Draco rocking back and forth in his chair.

Pansy was sitting up in her room while everyone else was downstairs celebrating the first month at Hogwarts. She sat there staring at nothing, absolutely furious at Hermione. "How dare she!" Pansy screamed. No one heard her, everyone was being to loud downstairs. "He's mine I tell you! She needs to get a hobby, besides getting Draco to drool over her!" Pansy yelled once more.

Pansy had a plan. She loved the taste of revenge.


	4. Chapter 4

"I hate Hermione Granger!" Pansy blurted out one morning at breakfast.

"And we hate you too Pansy dear." Blaise smirked.

"Shut up Blaise, I wasn't even talking to you." Pansy shot back.

"Shut up both of you." Crabbe yelled across the table. Pansy gave him a 'I don't care' look and so did Blaise.

"Searching for mud-bloods are you?" Blaise nudged Draco. "See one you fancy?" Draco kicked him hard under the table, and Blaise gasped in pain.

"What's he talking about? I've had enough of this!" Pansy shouted. She slammed the table and forced Draco's shoulders to face her.

"Don't touch me Parkinson. And for the record, Blaise was a little drunk last night on Snape's rum, he hasn't got a clue what he's talking about, right Blaise?" Draco said, in a sweetly evil kind of way.

"I was not, OUCH." Blaise grabbed his calf, Draco kicked him again. "Stop it!"

"Oh no! What are you gonna do about it?" Draco laughed at his friends stupidity. Blaise bit the inside of his lip to stop him from any more words that might come out. "Pansy dear, why the sudden hatred?" Blaise turned to Pansy who was red with anger.

"Why do you care." Pansy snorted. She knew she was going to have to act soon, or else Draco would be gone forever. And she was absolutely not going to let that happen. She went through the whole entire day, thinking about how and when she was going to hatch her plan on Hermione. "Gotta act fast..." She said to herself. She knew that she had a limited amount of time here, before Draco has fallen madly in love with Hermione. Pansy had only two classes with Draco, and spent every second of each class with him, determined to get the truth out. "Know what I hate most?" Pansy sighed.

"No...?" Draco asked, still paying attention to the class.

"A hypocrite." She whispered, letting out her breath like it was a huge secret. Draco was so darn confused, what the bloody hell was Pansy talking about? Why was she saying this out of the sudden. "Whatever..." Draco rolled his eyes.

Class finally ended, and Draco rushed out, trying to get as far away from Pansy as possible. He ran into Hermonie, causing all her books to drop.

"Watch where your going Malfoy!" She spat, bending down to pick up her books.

"Sorry Hermione." He said. Hermione gasped. He never calls her Hermione, never.

"Realize what you just said?" She asked, wondering if he had said it on purpose. He shook his head and walked off. "What was that?" She asked herself under her breath so no one could hear. The day was finally over, and Hermione was really excited to be spending some time with Ginny. They hadn't talked much lately, mostly because of all the work they were each getting every night.

"'Mione!" Ginny squealed.

"Ginny!" Hermione ran forward. Ron and Harry looked so confused. They saw each other this morning and afternoon for breakfast and lunch...

"What's wrong with 'em? Like they hadn't seen each other in ages!" Harry blurted.

"Girl thing." George said, shaking his head. Fred turned to George. "You would know." George pushed his twin back playfully. Harry and Ron both laughed. Hermione and Ginny walked to the three boys, linking arms.

"Me and Ginny are going to..." Hermonie stopped.

"Going to what?" Ron asked, little confused. Ginny and Hermione both looked at each other and laughed.

"We don't know...see ya at dinner! Maybe!" Ginny laughed and the two walked off. They honestly didn't know where they were going. Most likely to the Black Lake to gossip and ask each other stuff. They reached the Black Lake and sat under their special tree. Ginny and Hermione both sighed and leaned back.

"Anyone you've got your eye out for?" Ginny asked.

"No." Hermoine lied. She sounded pretty convincing. "You?"

"Well." Ginny turned to face Hermione. "I think I like Harry." She giggled a little. Hermione gave her a serious look. Hermione began to smile as well. "I've seen the way he looks at you, he so likes you back!" Ginny blushed and leaned back against the tree. She smiled and looked at Hermione.

"You know who's acting really weird? Pansy." Can you turn to Hermione and said "Know what I mean?" Hermione frowned. Pansy always act weird, why was Ginny saying this?

"Like how weird?" Hermione asked.

"Like not even talking to Draco weird. She hasn't even been breakfast anymore, If you haven't noticed." Ginny shook her head and looked down. Hermione hadn't noticed. She was to bu looking at Draco wondering what he thought of her. Draco. She spaced out, she wasn't even listening to what Ginny was talking about.

"Bloody hell Hermione! So you do like someone! Who is it?" Ginny jumped with excitement.

"I didn't say anything! Did I?" Hermione looked to her friend, confused. Ginny laughed.

"No! But you were spacing out, and now I know that you like someone." Ginny's expression went from laughing to serious just like that. Hermione didn't really know what to say. She was lost for words, and the only thing that slipped out was: "Draco Malfoy." Ginny gasped and clasped Hermione's hand.

"Please tell me you did NOT just say what I thought you said." Ginny pinched herself.

"This bad is it?" Hermione frowned again.

"No. It's just that you think you like a total jerk who hates your guts and is probably the meanest person in Slytherin, take it back. Meanest person in Hogwarts!" Ginny yelled. Good thing there was no one around, because she was talking really loud.

"Keep it down Ginny! People will hear you!" She grabbed her best friends hands. "I know it sounds crazy! But who knows, it might just be me trying to get over Ron! It'll blow over soon enough! It's not like he likes me back anyways!"

"I guess so..." Ginny sighed again. The two walked back in, passing Draco and his "gang". Ginny rammed into Blaise on purpose and kept walking.

"What was that Weasel-bee?" Blaise had a mean look on his face.

"What? Cant stand getting hit by a girl? Oh let it go Zabini!" Ginny laughed.

"What are you looking at? Mud-blood!" Blaise yelled to Hermione. She shrugged it off and kept walking, but Ginny wasn't letting go that easy.

"Wanna say it again?" Ginny yelled back.  
"Oh what are you gonna do? Hit me?"  
"You just wait Zabini!"  
"Bloody hell." Blaise swallowed. Ginny was running towards him with her fist clenched. She hit his stomach and knocked the wind out of him. Ginny leaned close to his ears and whispered: "That's what happens when you have six older brothers! Gotta learn to defend yourself!"

"Hey piss off Weasley!" Draco pushed her over. She stood up and clenched her fist again. Without saying anything else, the four boys ran away, with Blaise gasping for dear life behind them.

"Nice job Ginny!" Hermione raised her hand for a high five. Ginny accepted the offer and smacked her hand against Hermione's.

"Those boys piss me off!" Ginny said, a smile coming across her face.

"Same with me...lets head back to the common room, the boys are probably worried that we weren't at dinner." Hermione smiled as well. The two girls skipped all the way back and waltzed in the Fat Lady's entrance and saw Harry and Ron, playing nothing other than wizards chess.

"Check mate!" Harry yelled, getting up from his chair walking around with his hands in the air. "Finally beat you!" Ginny laughed.

"Your pathetic Harry!" She walked over to the game board. Ron turned around and asked Hermione where they'd been. Hermione gave a small smile and said nothing.

"I'll do it! Try me!" Blaise yelled to Draco. Draco's heart began to pump faster. Draco had taken Blaise's note that his owl had sent him from some girl that Blaise liked. In revenge, Blaise was going to tell all of Slytherin he likes a mud-blood.

"Fine! Here!" Draco tossed the letter back.

"You pathetic whimp." Blaise laughed. It's wasn't Draco's fault. He began to regret telling Blaise he liked Hermione, because now Blaise had something to use against Draco. But Draco just tried to stay away from any trouble with Blaise as much as he could.

All Draco could think about was Hermione. He was starting to think he actually liked her, but he didn't mind. He liked it when he saw her in the halls and in class-class! Charms class! He sat next to her every day! His hopes raised a little, them dropped when he realized that she was never going to speak to him because he was so mean. The horrid part was that he couldn't just suddenly be nice! He just had to ignore her, and that was all he had for now.

Pansy on the other hand, was two steps ahead. She spent all her time in the prefects bathroom yelling at Mertyl to leave her alone. She was going to use a potion to make Draco fall desperately in love with her. But, she also made a potion for Hermione. The potion that Hermione was going to drink was a potion that would make her be so much less appealing to Draco. Or anyone for that matter.

"What are you doing Pansy?" Mertyl asked, using that high pitched voice.

"Nothing that you can-" Had to cut herself off. maybe Mertyl could help. "Wanna help me Mertyl?"

"Oh can I? I've got nothing to do around here now that I'm dead." Mertyl pleaded.

"Alright. Well here's the deal, I've got two potions here. One for Hermione and one for me. Now the one for Hermione is called the Undesirable potion. And one for me is called the irresistible potion. All you have to do is give Hermione the undesirable potion. Got it?" Pansy's eyes were filled with evil.

"Your mean." Mertyl shook her head, while grabbing each vile.

"Thank you, I try." Pansy smirked. "I'm going to leave both viles here, because I don't want to get caught with them. After you give Hermione her potion, I'll come and get mine."

"Alright." Mertyl whispered. Sweet revenge. This is exactly what Pansy needed.

Then the next day, Hermione ran into the perfects bathroom and said hello to Mertyl. Mertyl knew exactly what she was s oppose to do, but she wasn't going to ruin Hermione's year. She simply took the Undesirable potion and flushed it down the toilet. Then kept the Irresistible potion for Pansy.

Sure enough, Pansy came running into the bathroom searching for her potion. Mertyl went into one of the stalls, picked up the potion, and handed it to Pansy. She drank the stuff in a fraction of a second. Pansy ran to the mirror to watch her transformation. Instead of becoming beautiful, her skin became ragged, and her hair became frizzy.

"MERTYL!" Pansy turned to face the ghost, who was up in the air so she couldn't catch her.

"Whoops." Mertyl shrugged.

"You STUPID ghost! You gave Hermione the potion that will make her look even more beautiful! Arrg!" Pansy ran to the mirror and began to panic.

"Actually...I lost Hermione's potion, thinking it was hers, and ended up giving her nothing. But the one I lost was actually...your potion I guess." Mertyls eyes said that she was lying, but Pansy had bigger things to worry about than a retarted ghost. Pansy ran off, facing the floor so no one could see her.

She didn't show up for dinner that night. Not that it was anyone's surprise, because she had missed dinner for the past two weeks. Blaise looked around for Pansy but didn't see her. "Where is the ugly thing?"

"Beats me. But I can actually eat without her around." Draco chuckled. He looked up to the Gryffindoor table and saw Hermione laughing with her friends. Oh what he would do to be over there right now, laughing with her. Draco heard a faint noise from his side..."Draco!" Blaise shouted. Draco shook his head a swallowed, as if he was waken from a bad dream. "What's up with you?" Blaise asked.

"Nothing." Draco said softly. He went back to eating. Something had bothered him. Something that he couldn't get over, something that would make him always remember that moment then. That was the moment that he, Draco Malfoy, had fallen for Hermione Granger.


	5. Chapter 5

"Wake up Hermione!" Ginny was shaking Hermione.

"Ginny? What's wrong?" Hermione said sleepily, still rubbing her eyes.

"Hermione it's 10:30. Get up!" Ginny said sternly.

"Why didn't you wake me up before?" Hermione sat up in her bed.

"You looked so peaceful, I didn't want to wake you." Ginny giggled. Hermione whined and threw the blankets off herself. She got up slowly, and slipped into jeans and a t-shirt. Ginny escorted her downstairs, where Ron and Harry were sitting in front of the fire.

"Finally." Ron looked at Hermione. "We've got problems."

"No, I don't need that right now..." Hermione whined again. The last thing she needed was something new to worry about. Draco and Pansy was enough to drive her crazy. But she sat down next to Ron and listened to what he had to say.

"Something's up with Pansy...she was at breakfast today-" Hermione cut him short.

"Pansy was at breakfast? The one day I'm not there!" She leaned back.

"Yea she was there, and looked pretty Darn horrible...worst part is...I heard Mertyl muttering something about Pansy and a potion..." Ron didn't finish. He didn't have to. That was more than what Hermione needed. Great. One more Pansy problem to worry about.

"You're kidding?" Hermione looked as of she was about to throw a tantrum.

"Wish I was. Also heard Malfoy talking about you, couldn't make out what he was saying though." Ron sighed. Hermione's heart stopped for a second. Draco? Was talking about her? She swallowed and pretended like it didn't matter.

"I need air. Wanna come with Hermione?" Ginny butted in. Ginny gave Hermione a stern face and jerked her head towards the door. "Hermione? Now please?"

"Uhh. Yeah, I'll be back guys." Hermione stuttered and walked out of the room. They walked the whole staircase down, not saying a word. When they finally reached their destination, Ginny pulled Hermione and began to talk so fast, Hermione could only hear one word every 10 seconds.

"Hermione! Can't you see? Pansy is obviously trying to do something to get Draco's attention! I've got no clue what the bloody hell she's doing, but you need to find out what. Because who knows what that girl is capable of?" Ginny shook her head.

"Ginny relax, it's not like its got anything to do with me." Hermione whispered, trying her hardest to calm Ginny.

"Whatever." Ginny rolled her eyes. They walked around and said nothing to each other. It wasn't a mad or awkward silence, more like a confused one. Hermione couldn't stop thinking about Draco and Pansy. Hermione found it completely pointless to use a potion against her. Pansy had everything Hermione wanted, Draco. As for Ginny, she took things a little overboard, well, she was her mothers daughter. But this wasn't something to underestimate. It was Pansy Parkinson they were taking about. The most evil girl in Slytherin, and that was saying something.

Lunch time finally came, and Hermione was starving. She stared at her plate until the food came. The second it did, she dug right in. Everyone was looking at her because she was always the one criticizing Ron and his eating habits. She ignored the stares she was getting and went on with her business. When lunch ended, her and Ginny went back to the Black Lake to talk some more.

"You over it yet?" Ginny wondered.

"Nope." Hermione shook her head. Ginny gave an annoyed grunt and went on.

"I'm starting to think that you actually like him...and that's not a good thing Hermione." Ginny turned to her friend.

"Yea me too. But I don't mind. I like it." Hermione smiled. Her and Ginny sat for a while, saying nothing but enjoying their time together. Harry and Ron walked by and went over to them.

"Pansy's getting uglier by the day." Harry turned around to find Pansy staring at her reflection only 30 feet away.

"Like she wasn't before?" Ron grunted. Hermione looked over to Pansy and gave a tiny mean chuckle.

"She's HIDEOUS!" Hermione blurted out. She began to laugh at herself, then eventually everyone joined her.  
xxxxx  
That stupid ghost! Pansy was angry at Mertyl, angry beyond what anyone could imagine. She only stared at her reflection a little longer before she realized that she was being watched. She snapped her head around quickly at saw four Gryffindoors laughing at her.  
"Humph!" Pansy snorted, and strode away. "MERTYL!" Pansy screamed. Mertyl gave a high pitched gasp and hid into one of the stalls, horrified of Pansy, and her hideous face.

"Mertyl can't talk right now, but thanks for stopping by!" Mertyl let out a little yelp as if calling for help, but why would anyone save a ghost? She's already dead.

"Mertyl, I swear, you are going to find a way to reverse this potion! Or else it's just gonna go downhill." Pansy looked away. "You might be already dead, but that's not going to stop me."

"What am I suppose to do?" Mertyl whined.

"You are going to have to find that out for YOURSELF!" Pansy screamed once more, and stormed out of the prefects bathroom. She ran into Draco unknowingly, and walked on without apologizing.

"Bloody hells up with her?" Draco looked to Blaise who was just as confused as anyone else.

"Did ya see her face this morning?" Blaise laughed.

"No? Why? Is it uglier than usual?" Draco began to walk again.

"Uglier than usual?" Blaise laughed again. "She looks like a monster! It's hilarious!"

"I didn't know a human could possibly become more disgusting..." Draco whispered to Blaise. As Draco and Blaise walked back to the Slytherin dungeon, Draco couldn't stop thinking about why Hermione wasn't at breakfast this morning. He really liked her now, no doubt about that, but it was a little more than just a crush, he felt like he wanted to be around her every second, and even that wouldn't be enough, something was wrong here, really wrong.

"Something wrong mate? Your kinda spacing out-" Blaise stopped. "No. Draco stop it, seriously. Stop thinking about that mud-blood!"

"You think I can control it?" Shit. Draco realized that he just confessed to it. He ran his hands though his blonde hair. He looked down and saw Blaise, with of the corner of his eye, with his jaw dropped. Draco muttered to himself, while Blaise was standing there speechless.

"Your the one who's hating on her! Now she's suddenly all interesting!"  
"We'll, she is.."  
"IS WHAT?"  
"Blaise calm down!"  
"Bloody hell Draco..."  
"Honestly Blaise, I haven't got a clue what's happening here."  
"You've ought to know something!"  
"Well." Draco covered his face and let out his breath on horror of what just happened in the past 30 seconds.

"Something's wrong. Something's definitely wrong." Ginny paced back and forth in the common room with Hermione sitting down in one of the armchairs. The boys had went off to the prefects bathroom to see Mertyl about Pansy.

"I don't know Ginny." Hermione looked down.

"Well, think Hermione!" Ginny stopped walking and turned to Hermione.

"He did call me Hermione last week..." She talked very slowly.

"Hermione? He didn't call you Granger? Does he...no." Ginny turned around.

"Does he what?" Hermione walked over. Ginny shook her head, but let the words slip out anyways.

"I think he likes you." Ginny whispered, her voice wasn't really filled with surprise. Hermione sat down again, but this time, right on the floor, completely dazed with this information. She sat there and stared into the fire for about 5 minutes before Ginny finally snapped out of her daze, and stood Hermione up. "Just ignore it. Ignore it all."

"How am I suppose to ignore that? Did ya hear what ya just said? Anyone in the right mind wouldn't be able to ignore that! Even if it was a lie!" Hermione stepped back. She swallowed and walked out of the fat lady's entrance. It wasn't even noon yet and Hermione had already enough this nonsense. It was all lies anyways! How, or why, would Draco like her to begin with! She was half-blood, and she was a pure-blood! Draco's father would kill him if he found out about such lies...

"Where's Ginny?" Harry looked around the Great Hall, ready to eat lunch.

"Probably in the common room..." She shook her head. Nearly two seconds later, the door burst open and the ginger girl waltzed in, and skipped to her seat.

"What are you on?" Ron looked her up and down.

"Shut up Ronald." She looked over to the headmaster. As Ginny scanned the Great Hall, she looked over to the Slytherin table, to find Draco smiling and staring at her Hermione, who was talking to Harry. Ginny poked her, but Hermione ignored. She poked her again, and again, until Hermione finally got fed up and yelled, "WHAT?" Dumbledore stopped speaking, and everyone looked to Ginny and Hermione. Ignoring her rude tone, Ginny pointed to Draco, who was still memorized by Hermione's beauty. Hermione's anger turned into sadness. Draco was smiling like a idiot, and Hermione was completely sure that he didn't like her, but now, now, she knew that things at Hogwarts, were becoming further and further from normal.

Hermione's heart skipped two beats. Draco Malfoy, the one boy she wanted more than anything, was actually looking at her! And not for pointing and insulting, but because he liked her back, at least, she thought he liked her back. As her and Ginny walked back from lunch, all Hermione could manage to do was smile. And Ginny was talking to Hermione non-stop, but it was all a blur to her.

"So...what does this mean?" Hermione finally said.

"Nothing good, I can tell ya that." Ginny sighed.

"That was a odd lunch..." Ron began to walk with them, Harry not far behind.

"Yeah! What was Malfoy doing?" Harry panted, as he finally caught up with the three of them.

"Isn't is just wonder-" Hermione shut herself up. What was she saying? If she finished that sentence, Harry and Ron would have gone mad. Ron stopped and stared at Hermione in shock.

"Did you just say...'wonderful'?" Ron asked, completely in shock.

"No! I was uh...talking about something else!" Hermione said worried he wouldn't believe her lies.

"Okay." Ron shook his head, as if trying to dispose of the memory. He began to walk again, and Hermione stared at the ground in horror of her words. They all passed Draco, who, as well, was staring at the ground, afraid to face Hermione after what happened at lunch. Great. He thought, now everyone thinks he likes Hermione! Hermione Granger, the mud-blood. As Draco swept past, he rammed into Ron, unknowingly, and Ron snapped around and called him, "Hey! Malfoy!" Draco turned around and gave him a dirty look.

"What do you want, weasel-bee?" He shot.

"What the bloody hell was that?" Ron threw his hands into the air. Harry, Ginny, and Hermione all turned around.

"Ron stop. It's not worth the time..." Hermione whispered into Ron's ear. Draco sighed at the sight of her, but tried hard to keep his mean face.

"Go away Malfoy." Hermione shot him a mean look.

"Granger." Draco muttered, and walked away. As he got back to the common room, he plopped himself on the bed, and yelled, "Stupid! Absolutely STUPID!" He knew this wasn't getting any better, "She hates you Draco! Stop trying!" He said to himself. Blaise walked in, giving Draco a 'your life is ruined' look.

"Oh shut up." Draco looked away from his friend.

"Mate, your done for. Everyone in the school thinks you like Granger now." Blaise went and sat on his bed.

"Yeah. Thanks for summing that up." Draco shoveled his face into the pillow.

"Just saying, everyone thinks your a total hypocrite." Blaise said wearily.

"Blaise get out, I know you don't care." Draco pointed to the door. Blaise stood up, and slammed the door behind him, showing Draco that he was mad. Draco layed back down on his bed, and stared back up to the ceiling, knowing Hermione was never going to come around.

Hermione on the other hand, was happy as could be. She liked Draco, and she had a little sliver of hope that he liked her back! This was amazing. Almost one of the best days of her life! The chances were small, but she kept her hopes high. She ran over to Ginny, who was doing her homework for Snape's class, and grabbed both her hands.

"Oh isn't this great Ginny?" Hermione pulled herself and Ginny up.

"Yup, just peachy." Ginny replied sarcastically.

"Oh perk up Ginny! From what I hear, Harry's got an eye for you too!" Hermione smirked.

"Really?" Ginny began to smile. "But that doesn't matter right now." Ginny's smile faded. "What matters is that Draco doesn't like you, and you need to get that! If anyone, ANYONE saw you can him, both your lives would be ruined! And I don't want some good for nothing Slytherin ruining you life. Honey, you don't need that."

"It makes me happy Ginny..." Hermione began to look down and frown. Her sadness was filling up her heart once more. She sat down on her bed and didn't say a word. She sat there for about 5 minutes before she got up and grabbed a piece of paper and began to scribble on it.

She folded it up and gave it to her owl. The owl flew out the window, and Ginny was watching this entire time, clueless of what Hermione was doing.

"What is-" Hermione cut Ginny off.

"Shh. Now we wait." Hermione sat down on her bed, proud, and ready for the outcome.

Tap tap. Some owl was banging on his window smack in the middle of the day! Draco  
walked over and opened it. The owl fell through the opening, and dropped the letter onto Draco's trunk. Draco looked to the owl, and thought it had made a mistake. But to his surprise, the note, in green ink, clearly spelled out the words: "To Draco Malfoy." He picked it up and opened it slowly.

"I know you like me." It read. Draco gave an evil smirk to the paper. He grabbed his quill and began to reply to the note from no one.

"I could tell you if I knew who you were." As he finished, the owl sat on the window sill, Draco rushed over and handed it another note. The owl clutched in its claws, and flew back to its owner. As Hermione and Ginny sat there waiting for a response, the owl flew through the opened window, and dropped the note onto Hermione's lap. She smiled and opened it. She read it aloud, and Ginny's mouth dropped in fear.

"Hermione put it down." She gave Hermione a stern look. Hermione shook her head to say no, and grabbed her quill. She wrote:

"Meet me at the black lake tonight at 9:00 if you wanna know who this is."

And sent it off. 15 minutes later, she got a reply saying: "done" and walked out of the room smirking.

9:00 finally came, and Draco and Hermione was both anxious for what what about to happen. Hermione walked over to the black lake before 9:00 being her early self. Then, 5 minutes before 9:00, a almost late Draco came sprinting to where Hermione was standing, and stopped almost 10 feet in front of her, sighing.

"I'm not going to hurt you." Hermione smiled, gesturing him to come closer.

"We need to seriously talk Hermi-" he stopped. "Granger..."

"You can call me Hermione you know, I'm not going to tell anyone, if that's what you want." She cocked her head sideways. He walked over to Hermione and sat down. Hermione sat down next to him, and laid down.

"Hermione..." Draco began to speak.

"Draco..." Hermione replied in a wise-guy manner.

"You know that...if anyone saw 'this' I would be killed. Literally." He sat up.

"I know..." Hermione sat up as well and looked him in the eyes. He looked so handsome right now. He was wearing jeans and a light gray t-shirt that matched his eyes, and his hair was all messed up from running here all the way from Slytherin. Hermione sighed while looking into his eyes, knowing now, that she had fallen for him. There was no doubt about that. Draco looked away, and stared out into the lake. Hermione scooted over and took his hand. He looked down at their hands, intertwining with each other, and held it tighter.

"Draco?" A voice from far off called his name. "Draco!"

"Oh shit! Pansy!" He got up right away, and pulled Hermione up as well. "We've got to hide...the girls madly in love with me!" Hermione giggled at his tone and they began to run behind a tree. Pansy walked by, and heard a sound of faint laughing. She snapped her head around.

"DRACO MALFOY." She yelled, still scanning the area. Hermione and Draco both laughed and ran to a nearby bush. After another 10 minutes of running from Pansy, she finally gave up and stormed into the castle. The two broke into laughter, and fell to the ground.

"She's a lunatic!" Hermione gasped for air.

"I know! She won't stop following me! Thank Merlin I was here with you Hermione." He whispered. Hermione smiled and stopped laughing. He had said her name without hesitating, and said it happily.

"Your welcome." She replied sarcastically. "We've got to do this again Draco." She stood up and brushed herself off.

"Got to." He stood up as well and walked out of the bushes. He held his arm out and walked her back into the castle. There was no one around, so they were alright. Hermione waved goodbye and ran into the castle, leaving Draco standing behind her, watching her run. She stopped. As she turned around, she began to run back to Draco. When she finally reached him, she stood on her toes, and kissed his cheek. Draco got all warm inside, like he was in some cheesy movie. He blushed and as he was about to say something, she ran off again, this time, not turning around for another goodbye.

"WHERE. HAVE. YOU. BEEN?!" Blaise shouted as he turned the corner. Draco jumped back in horror.

"Blaise! What the blood hell are you doing?" Draco shouted back.

"I saw the note on your desk! You can't do this Draco. It's not right!" Blaise pointed back to the common rooms.

"I love her alright?" Draco shouted so loudly, a girl from Ravenclaw, who was about 50 feet away, began to stare at Draco in shock. "PISS OFF!" Draco shouted to the girl. She ran off, horrified.

"I can't believe this. I thought you were better than this..." Blaise said in a shallow way.

"Blaise get over here. You need to listen!" Draco said calmly as he ran up to his friend. "I never...I just...Blaise...I don't know what to say for you to believe me. I'm not playing with your head. And honestly, I never really meant for this...if it was my choice, I wouldn't want to fall for a mud-blood. But that's the way things are right?"

"I just don't understand. You've hated her all these years! Then suddenly, she's just...what do you see in her anyway?" Blaise pursed his lips. Draco half smiled and looked up. He was thinking for just a couple things to say...he loved everything about her.

"She's beautiful."  
"That's it?"  
"Course not! I could stand here for hours naming things!"  
"Then do it! Go on!"  
"She's smart and funny...she's so nice too." Draco let his breath out. Blaise rolled his eyes.

"Alright...whatever..." Blaise walked on. Draco followed not far behind, and neither did Pansy.  
xxxxx  
"YOU WHAT HERMIONE?" Ginny screamed as Hermione told her everything that happened.

"Not like I made out with him! Relax! Besides! Someone's going to hear you!" Hermione shouted back to her quite upset best friend.

"Hermione! You deliberately just went out to see a SLYTHERIN! And to make it worse...you kissed him! Hermione he's going to break your heart, and I don't wanna see you crying in that bed of yours two weeks from now!" Ginny was really upset. She was pacing the room and breathing like she had just ran a marathon. There was a knock in the door and a voice yelling to come out. It was Ron. Hermione opened the door slightly and saw his ginger hair.

"What the bloody hell is Ginny yelling about? Harry and I can hear it from downstairs!" Ron said in a confused tone, trying to peer inside the room. She shoved his head out and made a bossy tone. Ginny strode towards the door and Hermione gasped and slammed the door in Ron's face, leaving him standing there answerless.

"Hold on a second Ron!" Hermione shouted in a sweetly-fake voice. Hermione and Ginny began to have a yelling fit and Ginny finally opened the door, to see Ron, Harry, Fred, and George, all standing there. Ginny stomped her foot and walked back to the beds, then Hermione pointed at Fred and George and told them to leave. Harry and Ron stood there with a 'what is going on' face. Hermione led the two boys inside, and they sat on Hermione's bed, staring at Ginny who was sitting on the ground with her arms crossed, and her face was as red as her hair.

"What's happening?" The two boys said at the same time.

"Nothing bad!" The girls both said at the same time.

"Look..." Hermione started, "You boys really don't want to know...but did you get any information on Pansy?"

Ron and Harry looked at each other, and nodded.

"Nothing huge..." Harry said.

"Just that Pansy was trying to give you a potion that would make you ugly." Ron finished.

"You got all that from Mertyl?" Ginny stood up.

"Well no. We tricked one of the Slytherin first years into telling us. They overheard Pansy talking to herself about it." Harry smirked. Hermione and Ginny both looked at each other, and pointed to the door for the boys invitation to leave.

"That little ARSE!" Hermione screamed. "I always knew she hated me. I think it's just because Draco is drooling over me! I can't believe she'd go that low! Even for Pansy..."

"She is a Slytherin..." Ginny let her breath out.

"Hey Draco isn't bad!" Hermione defended him.

"Hermione! Wake up! His parents are DEATH EATERS! They work for he-who-must-not-be-named for Merlin's sake!" Ginny threw her arms up in frustration. Hermione couldn't believe Ginny wasn't seeing it for the way it was.

"That does not mean Draco will be a Death Eater as well! He doesn't have the choice!" Hermione pursed her lips and swallowed before anything else stupid came out. Ginny said nothing and went into her bed.

"I'm going to sleep. Tomorrows Monday...go to bed Hermione." Ginny let Hermione get into her bed as well, and shut the lights.  
xxxxx  
Pansy was wide awake. Her plan didn't work out, actually it completely backfired! Now Draco was meeting up with the filthy mud-blood at night! How was she ever going to get Draco back? She wasn't but she hated facing the facts. She stormed down to the fireplace to see Draco sitting there staring at nothing.

"Draco. We need to talk." Pansy ran over and sat next to him. He scooted away until he reached the end of the couch. Pansy gave him a strange look, and took a deep breath. "I don't know what is going on with you and that...mud-blood..but-" Draco stood up and opened his mouth in shock.

"You listen here Parkinson...stay clear of my life for Heavens sake! You can not control me, and I haven't got a CLUE how you somehow suggested that I was with Granger, but I can assure you that I was not! Your a hideous human being...so shut up." Draco walked out of the common room and up the stairs, leaving Pansy sitting there, with her jaw dropped.

She was to upset and mad to say anything. She couldn't believe that Draco just lied to her face! He saw Hermione kiss his cheek! How dare she! This was the end...she was going to get Draco back once and for all.


	6. Chapter 6

As everyone poured into the Great Hall for their last meal before break, Hermione was excited. She was getting to spend her break at the Weasley's with Harry as well. But she wasn't all that upset that she wasn't going to see Draco for a while. It had been a while since the "date" at the Black Lake, and Pansy was just trying her hardest to ignore them both. Or so it seemed.

Draco had been ignoring her a lot lately, and Hermione took that hard.  
"...and have a great break!" Dumbledore finished his announcement, and the food appeared onto the golden plates. Ron, as usual, was the first to dig in. He took almost everything he could and began to stuff his face.  
"Is he like this at Christmas?" Hermione whispered to Ginny.

"Worse." She replied, shaking her head while looking down. If Hermione was going to spend her break at the Weasley's...she was NOT going to watch all the boys eat like that. She was just going to have to ignore it.

The food disappeared from the plate and everyone went away to pack their things for leaving early tomorrow morning. Tired and full, Hermione plopped onto the armchairs in front of the fire, and sighed with relief.

"No Draco drama for a week." Hermione said to herself. Ginny laughed.

"Yeah...lets see if you can handle being normal again." Ginny smiled at herself. Hermione gave her a look that said, 'stop being a smart guy.' Ginny laughed again and went up to pack her bags. Hermione leaned back and closed her eyes. She laid there for a while until Ron came down and saw her laying there.

"You alright?" He asked. Hermione jerked herself up, he had startled her.

"You scared me!" She gave him a half smile.

"Yeah...you OK?" Ron asked once more.

"Oh! Yeah! Fine! I'm all good." She faked a smile. Draco had been on her mind. She lately had been questioning her love for him.

"You look a little startled." Ron continued. He could tell that Hermione was lying. "Hermione, if its Draco...I'll..." He stopped but clenched his fist to say the rest. She gave him a strange look and let her breath out in sadness.

"Ron, even if it was..." She stood and walked to him. She put her hand on his shoulder and looked him in the eyes. He lowered his fist and swallowed hard.

"Hermione stop lying. Just tell me, honestly. Is it him or not?" Ron regained his confidence. Hermione backed away, thinking to herself if she should tell him or not. No. Not now, this was to much to handle for her...Ron would take it...well, horribly.

"No. Nothing regarding him." She sat back down, not looking him in the eyes. The last time she had said something like that, she was lying. Ron knew this too. He just walked over to her, leaned down to kiss her cheek, and left, without another word. Hermione was on the verge of crying. She closed her eyes tightly, and wiped away the tears trying to escape. When she opened her eyes, Harry was sitting in front of her, with Ginny. The two were holding hands.

"Cute you two are." Hermione's voice crept from the corner of the room. Ginny dropped Harry's hand to cover her face with surprise. When she realized it was just Hermione, she looked down and held Harry's hand again.

"Oh! Well hello Hermione!" Harry waved his free hand to her. He gave Hermione a sweet, crooked smile. She waved back and began to speak again.

"Christmas is almost here...years nearly half over." Hermione turned her gaze to the fire. "Goes by fast doesn't it?" She chuckled to herself.

"Yeah. But it been great." Ginny said smiling. She turned to Harry and he smiled back. They both turned to Hermione, when Ron ran in, out of breath.

"Bloody hell." Ron said, still gasping for air. Hermione stood up and walked to him, then Neville and Seamus walked in as well. Neville Longbottom and Seamus Finnigan were their friends from Gryffindoor. Seamus was also out of breath, while Neville stood there almost petrified."Oh Hermione! It was horrible!" Ron had caught his breath.

"What? What was? Where did you three go?" Hermione walked over to Seamus, who was now on the ground, processing what had happened. "WHAT HAPPENED!" Hermione yelled one last time.

"Malfoy...Crabbe...Goyle..." Seamus managed to say through his gasps. She rolled her eyes and walked out the Fat Lady's portrait hole. She peered her head around the corner and saw no one. As she walked in, Ron had calmed down and was telling what happened.

"They chased us! I went to..." He saw Hermione and stopped. "I went to talk. STRICTLY talk. But when Neville and Seamus happened to walk by, Crabbe began to make fun of them, and...and it went all bloody downhill from there." Ron finished. He looked to Hermione who was upset.

"I said nothing was wrong Ronald!" She walked over to him and whispered, "Why don't you believe me?"

"Hermione...I can tell when your upset. I hate seeing you like this...and I know it's cliché, but it really hurts me." Ron whispered back then shrugged.

"Oh Ron." Hermione sighed. She threw her arms around him, and had to stand on her toes because he was so tall. He accepted her hug and wrapped his arms around her as well. Conveniently, the twins walked in, and saw the two hugging. They looked at each other at once and nodded.

"GROUP HUG!" They yelled in union. Everyone in the room sprinted to Ron and Hermione, who were clueless of what was going on. Harry, Ginny, Fred, George, Neville, and Seamus all grabbed on, and as if magic, all 8 of them began to laugh at the same time. As they let go, Ron and Hermione were left, and didn't let go until 25 seconds after the group hug had finished.

"Let go you to numptys!" Fred poked them.

"Yeah Ron! I thought you liked Lavender!" George gave him a sly smile and the eye. Ron went red and said nothing.

"Oh leave him alone you two!" Hermione spoke up and pushed them back. Every chair was taken. Even Harry and Ginny had to share a chair. Ron ran in between Neville and Seamus and gave himself enough space to sit on the two person couch. Hermione sat on the ground, next to Ron's legs, and Fred and George began fighting on who would get the last chair. The feud ended, and George had won. Fred flicked his twin and sat down next to Hermione.

"Well guys. What now?" Seamus looked at everyone. There was nothing to do really, except wait for morning.

"Who wants to go breaking some rules?" Ron asked, standing up. Almost everyone in the room stood up as well, but Hermione stayed put.

"Guys...the teachers don't have much sympathy for us right now. I think we should just play a game here." Hermione swallowed. Everyone was staring at her. She got up and stood in front of the portrait hole. "I am NOT going to let you guys get points taken away!"

"Oh come on 'Mione! Don't be such a downer!" Seamus walked over to Hermione, who's arms were crossed. Saying that she wasn't going to break so easily. Before she knew it, her, as well as everyone else, were standing in front of Draco and Blaise's late night hangout.

"I heard them saying they were going to be here!" Ron whispered.

"SHHHH!" Everyone turned to Ron. He might have been whispering, but he was horrible at it. They all waited for a while without hearing a thing. They had decided that they didn't want to all get caught in a group, so they split into groups of two.

"Been ignoring you I heard." Ginny was paired up with Hermione and she felt it was a good time for talking about Draco, but just the contrary for Hermione. She didn't reply right away, and Hermione thought this would give Ginny a hint she didn't want to talk about it, but Ginny was never easily convinced.

"Guess so." Hermione just barely whispered. There was a loud cough from the distance. Whoever it was, they coughed again and this time it was closer.

"Keep it bloody down!" Another person called. Hermione turned around to look at Ron. She finally found him and Harry in a bush about 20 feet away. Hermione and Ron made eye contact and nodded, smiling. There were footsteps coming closer and closer then they all saw Draco and Blaise walking to their hangout spot.

"Anyone there?" Draco whispered. Blaise looked around sneakily and shook his head.

"Good." Draco said a little more loudly. Hermione was surprised that Blaise didn't see any of them, there were 8 people watching them this very moment.

"What do you want?" Blaise smirked and leaned back on the tree closest to him. "It's the girl isn't it?"

Hermione's heart stopped. They can't talk about her when 7 of her friends were listening. Especially if it was about what happened at the black lake. Draco didn't answer and just stayed looking at the ground.

"I had to ignore her, my father..." He stopped, looked around again and went on. "He. He found out that I like her..."

"Who told him?" Blaise looked worried.

"Donno." Draco hesitated and lifted his shirt. Underneath was a bruise the size of a tennis ball. It was purple and blue and looked like someone had slammed him against something. Blaise didn't say anything and just kept staring. When Draco put his shirt back down, Blaise snapped into reality and looked Draco in the eyes.

"You knew this was gonna happen sooner or later." Blaise said in a matter-of-fact way. Draco stormed off and Blaise began to run after him. After they were long put of sight and back in the castle, everyone ran to where Draco and Blaise were just standing, with jaws dropped and eyes wide.

"Bloody hell!" Ron yelled.

"SHHHH!" Everyone yelled back.

"Sorry..." Ron whispered. "But seriously! Bloody hell!" Everyone tried to hold back their laughter, and began to loose control. Hermione was the only one not laughing. None of them (except Ginny of course) understood that it was her she was talking about.

"Who's guess the girls a half blood?" George said seriously.

"Yeah. Draco's father wouldn't get mad any other way..." Fred finished. The two looked around at everyone and stopped when they reached Hermione's eyes. "Why so quiet?" Fred tilted his head. Hermione swallowed and looked at Ginny.

"Something you wanna say?" Harry walked over to her. She shook her head vigorously no and swallowed again.

"I think it's time we get back to the castle." Neville whimpered. Everyone began to walk back but Hermione stayed put and yanked Ginny by the arm.

"You're staying here with me." Hermione said in a stern tone. Ginny's eyes went wide and she didn't dare turn to look at Hermione's face.

"What?" Ginny finally spoke after everyone had gone back inside.

"Did you see the bruise?!" Hermione screamed. Ginny shushed her and nodded.

"He loves you...I guess." Ginny looked down.

"And I think I love him-" Hermione stopped instantly. SNAP.

"What was that?" Ginny's voice had lost all strength. The two girls snapped their heads in every direction, then if all at once, Hermione's heart stopped once more that night to see Ron, running away, from behind a bush that was only 15 feet away...

"RON!" Hermione began to run faster than she ever had in her life. Ginny hadn't seen Ron, so she was confused, but ran as well anyways. "RONALD WEASLEY!" Hermione tried once more. He didn't stop but he heard her, loud and clear.

"Hermione! Slow...down..." Ginny panted from about 35 feet behind her. Hermione pulled out her wand and yelled, "petrificus totalus" Ron froze and fell to the ground. She had just used the full body binding spell on him, and now it was like he was frozen ice. When she reached him, she said the counter-curse and he came back to normal.

"Ron." Hermione grabbed his shoulder.

"No. I don't want to hear what you have to say for this. It's gone to far this time." He replied and stormed off. This was frustrating Hermione. She yelled the curse one more time, but before the spell could reach him, he turned around and tried to defend himself, but he was to late and then fell to the ground once more.

"Don't ever walk away from me." Hermione leaned down. She took her wand out again, and whispered the counter-curse for the last time. "Ronald. I am just as confused as you are."

"Tell me. Tell me Hermione, how long has this been...on?" Ron gave a disgusted face and stood up.

"Since the 2nd month of school?" She backed away, ready for the income. Ginny had caught up, and was out of breath. They were still a ways from the school, so no one could hear them.

"She's a bloody daemon! She won't listen! I told her not to!" Ginny yelled and pointed to Hermione. She placed her hand on her hip in pain from running.

"You knew?" Ron was furious. "And you didn't tell ANYONE?" Ginny looked to Hermione, who was staring at the ground, almost crying. Ginny didn't reply and Ron was just getting madder and madder. "Ginny." His voice was rough and cold. Hermione collapsed to the ground, tears pouring out of her eyes.

"You're in love with Lavender anyways!" Was the only thing she managed to say through the tears.

"Mione..." Ron ran his hands through his hair and sighed. "Malf...Draco...will do anything to humiliate someone. Just know that."

"Go. Go away." Ginny pushed her brother aside. He gave her a dirty look.

"And for the record...you're still my best friend. Why can't I protect you?" Ron began to walk away.

"RONALD I WILL OBLIVIATE YOU!" Hermione yanked her wand out. Ron gave a yelp and ran off into the castle.


	7. Chapter 7

They all woke up early the next morning to get back on the Hogwarts Express for Christmas break. Things were a little awkward for Ron and Hermione, but Ron just stuck with Harry and Hermione stuck with Ginny, avoiding Draco and Ron at all costs.

"Who's ready?" Percy Weasley said with a not so joyful tone. Percy was the 3rd oldest out of the Weasley family. Ginny hopped of the last step and raised her hand in the air. Everyone else toppled down, almost dropping their tons of clothes down the staircase. Ron walked by Hermione the whole way back to the trains, and it was really hard for Hermione not to say something to get him away. But she kept her mouth shut and climbed onto the train.

"Granger!" A small voice came from behind her. She whipped her head around.

"Get out Malfoy." She hissed at him.

"Hermione!" Draco yelled. But he was to late. She closed the compartment door on him, and luckily Harry and Ron were looking down, because Draco's was face pressed against the window, making it so easy to see he was after Hermione.

Ron looked up instantly and Hermione put her back against the window of the door so they couldn't see Draco.

"What was that?" Harry said, trying to look past Hermione.

"Um...e-engine?" Hermione stuttered. Harry shrugged and looked out the window to see Hagrid, waving goodbye. It wasn't long until the compartment was filled with people. Ginny, Fred, George, Neville, and even Seamus, tried to squeeze in.

"Okay! Someone needs to get out!" Hermione yelled through the laughter. No one heard her. She sunk to the floor, and decided it was fine on the ground. The rest of the train ride was painful. But she survived. When they reached Kings Cross Station, there were 6 kids following Mr. And Mrs. Weasley outside. All 8 of them made it back to the Weasley's house, which Harry and Hermione found so interesting. It was tall and cozy. There were people everywhere you went. The two eldest had came home for Christmas, so the house was packed. Including one more person, Fleur. She was Bill's Wife. Bill is the oldest Weasley.

Hermione hulled her things up the stairs and threw them into Ginny's room, which was where she would be staying. After she unpacked, she ran back down for dinner. There were 11 people at the table, and it looked like Mrs. Weasley had made a feast for 20. But knowing Ron, that wasn't enough.

Dinner was over and Hermione decided it was time for bed. Everyone stayed downstairs and she was perfectly fine with that. But she had only been in her room for less then 5 minutes, when a beautiful white owl, that looked like it could only belong to a rich family like the Malfoy's, appeared at her window. She threw her sweater on, and walked across the creaky wooden floors. She opened the window and the owl flew in, and nestled itself in the blankets. The note tied to its leg was wrapped in a satin green ribbon, and tucked in a tiny glass bottle. The second she opened it, the letter grew 10 times it's size, and deep blue ink appeared on the top, reading: To Hermione Granger

Hermione sat on her bed, and opened the letter carefully. The same deep blue ink appeared onto the paper as she opened it. The first thing she saw was:

Dear Hermione,  
This letter can only be seen by you, and of you try to show anyone, all they will see is a blank paper.

She stopped to look at the owl, who looked as if it was about to puke. She shooed it away from the blankets, and it stopped hacking. She continued reading the letter.

There will be a second owl carrying a box. Do not continue reading this letter before the box gets there.

Hermione looked out the still open window and saw no trace of a second owl. But stayed patient and fed the first owl crackers. She waited for 25 minutes until the second owl came knocking at the window, covered in snow. She ran to the window, unlocked it, and the bird came flopping in, uneven, with the small box tied on its ankle. She untied the box from his ankle, and read the note on top of it.

Happy Christmas Hermione.

She slowly opened the box, which was black, and tied in a bow with the same satin green ribbon. The inside was also black, and the bottom was covered in green velvet. Inside was a necklace with a gold chain. The pendant was heart shaped and had a solitaire diamond in the middle. On the back was inscribed letters that had her initials, H.J.G. She gasped and felt a tear coming out of her eyes. She wiped it away fast and grabbed the letter again. It read:

I know things have been a little confusing lately, and I just wanted you to know that I still have feelings for you. The only problem is someone told my father that I like you, and he beat me. Him and my mother have screaming fits every night now. This has been getting very hard for me, but I just wanted you to know you're worth it. Happy Christmas, and I'll see you soon,  
Draco Malfoy

After she read the last word, the paper burst into flames and became fell into ashes right on front of her. After the last ash fell, they all rose up into the air, and vanished.

"Bloody hell." a voice came from behind her. Hermione whipped her head around as fast as she could, to see Ron and Harry standing at the doorway.

"What was that?" Harry's voice crept in.

"Letter from my mum." Hermione lied. Ron let himself in, followed by Harry. Ron picked up the necklace on her bed, and stared at it in awe.

"Who sent you THIS?" Harry's eyes grew wide. She turned around and grabbed the necklace from his hands.

"Mum."  
"It's bloody beautiful!"  
"Thanks..."  
"Anything inside it?"  
"Inside?"  
"Yeah...moving picture...anything?" Ron cut in.  
"I didn't check..." Hermione put it around her neck, and gestured one of them to attach it. She sighed and tucked it under her shirt. Despite the awkwardness that was filling the room, Ron decided it was time to go back down.

"We're playing board games downstairs if you wanna come..." Harry asked Hermione.

"That's alright. I think I'll stay here." Hermione turned to her herboligy paper and shrugged. Harry kissed her goodnight and walked out of the room. She pulled up the blankets and fell right to sleep, without another word.

The rest of the week went by fast.  
XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX  
On the last day of break, Hermione tried to forget everything that happened that week. Ron practically ignored her the whole time, Harry tried to get the two to talk, not knowing what was going on, and Ginny kept telling her to stop talking to Draco. It was a horrible Christmas, but it didn't matter, because Hermione was going back to Hogwarts and everything was going to be fine, she hoped.

Percy Weasley's bossy, annoying voice, came out from the kitchen yelling, "Who's ready to get back to Hogwarts?" Hermione was the first to finish her breakfast and yelled back, "ME!" Ron didn't seem very happy, and was kind of in a mood where if you try to talk to him, he'd Avada Kedavra you with his eyes.

"I've got my bags!" Ginny yelled as she finished her breakfast too. Everyone else slowly finished and dragged themselves over to the doors. As left for work, Bill had to bring the kids to Kings Cross Station. As they all arrived, they met their friend from Ravenclaw House, Luna Lovegood.

"Hello Luna." Hermione waved to the blonde haired girl standing by the platform 9 3/4. She skipped over to Hermione and said hello back. One by one, everyone ran into the platform and came out on the other side to the Hogwarts Express. Hermione looked around and saw students running to hug each other, parents saying goodbye, kids putting on their robes, and Draco, staring right though her. She shivered a little bit.

"You alright?" Ron put his arm over her shoulder. Hermione looked startled. She turned her head to face Ron, who was now 3 inches away from her. Ron began to lean forwards to kiss Hermione, when Ginny noticed and threw herself in between them.

"Ginny!" Ron moaned.

"Ron." She shot back, with a evil smile.

"Lets get on the train!" A familiar voice shouted from behind them. "Today!" The person yelled once more. Ginny, Ron, and Hermione all turned around to see Harry waving frantically at them. When she noticed it was Harry, Ginny sprinted to him and held his hand. Ron and Hermione just walked onto the train, waving goodbye to Bill and Fleur that were standing at the platform.

The train jerked away with a start, and almost everyone screamed. Hermione, Ron, Harry, and Ginny, were all still trying to find a compartment, when Neville poked his head out and yelled, "Hey guys! Got some room in here!"


End file.
